Happy Halloween, Organization Thirteen
by PS Mead
Summary: Aaahhh, the Org’s favorite holiday...one of mischief and mayhem and candy and tricks. Let’s see, how many things can go wrong?-----Three chapters, three stories, three different perspectives. Please enjoy.
1. Namine & Axel

Namine & Axel.

"AXEL! P-please! Tell me what's going on!"

Axel cringed when the shrill screams of a girl held captive pierced his eardrums. What was wrong with women? They just bitched and kicked and moaned and screamed until they got their way, shattering a few eardrums and burning bridges in the process...the little ones were especially troublesome, what with their utter uselessness and easily persuaded minds. The one wriggling in his arms was a perfect example of such traits... "Sssshhh, Namine, I wouldn't want you to alert the dust mites lounging about the castle. And aside from that, I think that you wouldn't want to know anyway..."

"But I-!" Axel clapped a hand encased in black leather over her glossy pink lips and stroked a tangled mess of silky blonde hair back with his other hand.

His fingers forced their way through the strands and painfully broke the tangled knots, Namine shrieking and sobbing behind his safety bar of an arm. Axel smiled with pleasure. The muffled squeals were like the delicate strumming of a violin. His fingers curled into claws and caught in her hair, tightening into a furious knot of knuckles pressing against her skull. Axel yanked back suddenly on Namine's scalp and she released a wail that would have brought Roxas running straight to the long abandoned dungeon–were he still there. Lovely...SO lovely... "STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

"Guess what, witch: I don't care."

"Y-you're insane! This isn't like you at all, Axel!" His lips curled into a grin at her naivete. "Hmph...that's only as far as you know."

He dragged her over to a tall wooden pole set in the middle of a circle of iron fencing by her platinum locks of hair. A strip on the white bottom of Namine's dress tore off on the jagged edge of the only opening and her porcelain face flushed with the apple-red color of embarrassment. A cluster of oil drums were gathered just inside the cage and a foul smell filled the room. Namine understood instantly and clawed desperately at the fiery red spikes sprouting out of Axel's head even through a veil of tears, to which he responded with a sharp slap across the face. "AXEL! You...you wouldn't dare-!"

"Shut up." He slapped her again, only this time with a sadistic smile parting his lips. His eyes glittered as he watched a pink mark begin to form on her cheek...he wanted nothing more than for her to die ugly and terrified. The crystal tears running down her cheeks made his heart explode with joy.

He threw her against the wooden pole like a useless rag doll, swooping down to unravel a coil of rope lying beside it. "Don't move." As if Namine had anywhere to go. Even if she did, her strength and will had left her with the inevitability of a horrid fate. She remained completely limp even as he hoisted her up by the arm and knotted her hands together behind her back using the rope, pressing her against the wooden pole as he wound it round and round her tiny body. She didn't even look up at him, which sent a sudden stab of disappointment through his corrupted heart. Or, at least...it would've, if he had a heart.

"There...nice and tight, so that the witch doesn't escape." He secured the knot with a final tug and moved over to the drums of oil, splashing their contents out all over the floor with mechanical movements. He might as well have been watering the garden. It was only when he stepped back from the dark scene and retrieved his chakrams that Namine spoke again. It was barely a whisper, and he would have missed it if not for the sudden chill that blew her words his way.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He ignored her at first, aiming instead to prolong the agony by shining down the spikes of his weapon on his Organization XIII coat. "WHY? Why are you doing this?! Answer me, Axel! I'm not your pawn anymore!"

"You're the only thing standing between me and Roxas, damn it!" His reply was sudden and fueled by fury. Namine screamed and cracked the back of her head against the pole with sudden animation. "Th..that's it? THAT'S your best answer?"

"If it weren't for you telling him ridiculous things all the time, he wouldn't want to leave the Organization! He would want to stay HERE, with me! He would want to stay WHERE HE BELONGS!" Spit flew out of his mouth and his eyes shined with frenzied madness. Namine stared at Axel's deteriorating state in horror, his cold and broken laughter echoing through the dungeon when he saw her expression. "You're crazy..you're insane..."

"SO WHAT?! Even if he finds out, he'll forgive me eventually! Screw you, screw Marluxia, and screw everyone else in this stupid castle...I just want Roxas back!"

Axel spun the red chakrams around in his hands and they ignited instantly, deep orange and red flames throwing shadows on the walls and making Namine's skin sweat with fear and anticipation. "AXEL! DON'T–!" He threw the weapons down at the ground and the oil burst into flames. Pulling his hood over his head, he turned his back on the screaming girl and walked out of the flaming dungeon without looking back.

_The fire was so lovely..so, SO lovely..._


	2. Trick or Treating

Trick or Treating.

"Honestly, Saix, a werewolf? How pathetically predictable."

"Shut up, disrespectful child. May I remind you that I could kick your bookkeeping ass any day?"

"Both of you will cease bickering immediately! Also, you will both surrender all of your candy corn to I, the one and only Ansem and your superior!"

"...yes, master." "I don't even like those candies anyway..." Roxas rolled his eyes and jammed his hands in his pockets. Of course he got stuck with loser group number one, wolf boy, emo kid, and Mansex...they had been yelling and arguing the entire night, Ansem demanding a different form of candy every five seconds while Zexion rambled on about how utterly idiotic the members of loser groups number two and three were. The only consolation was that Axel had been put in his trick-or-treating group as well, but he hadn't seen the pyromaniac at all the entire night...one could only guess at what he was up to.

"I call the next door!"

"Pardon me, Superior, but I believe you've called every door."

"Oh, yes, that would seem to be the case..." They were looking less like a group of threatening, villainous, nobodies and more like a bunch of clowns with every passing second! "It's no wonder I don't want to associate myself with these people..." Roxas thought grudgingly to himself as they climbed up the steps to the next door. They practically had to drag Saix away from the Lion-shaped knocker hissing and clawing at the wood like a madman. Roxas just sighed heavily and looked away. "They're embarrassing to be around, especially during the holidays."

He looked to their costumes of a werewolf, Hitler, and a librarian(of course Zexion had the least costume-like costume) and then looked down at his costume of his identical twin. A clack sweatshirt, baggy beige shorts with chains hanging off of the pockets...he wondered if the people at the next door would finally get the joke. Xemnas bounced–yes, BOUNCED–up the steps and rapped promptly on the door with his knuckles, Saix and Zexion following with solemn expressions right behind him while Roxas lagged behind. He would pick dignity over candy any day.

"_Trick-or-treat!_"

SMACK!

"You creepy men get out of my house! Except for you, cutie, have a piece of candy."

Zexion looked so thrilled when the lady decided to skip bitch-slapping him and went straight for the goodie-bag. Actually he looked a little annoyed, considering he was actually a grown man in his twenties who just looked like a teenager. He opened the bag up and dropped a roll of sweet tarts in it, glaring at the shiny round pastels as if they were the spawn of the devil. "Hmph...thanks." Xemnas was quick to voice his objection. "No fair, Zexion! You always get the candy while Saix and I get the living Hell beaten out of us!"

"That's because I don't look like some creepy pedophile, Hilter." Saix the master ass-kisser glared at Zexion's messy silver hair and smacked his in the back of the head. "I wouldn't suggest insulting superior so self-assuredly, lower rank."

"...Asshole."

Yup. They sure were a bunch of refined city folk. Roxas really wishes Axel was there...they could've at least exchanged witty sarcastic comments while the rest of the bunch made idiots out of themselves...

"Yo, Roxas."

A fist smashed against Roxas' swirly hair and rubbed relentlessly. Roxas knew who that voice belonged to immediately. "Axel!"

"Got it memorized, punk?" He laughed louder than he had all week and slipped out from under Axel's arm, swinging his bag filled with candy up and into the side of Axel's face. Axel stumbled back with a surprised stare and rubbed his cheek while Roxas laughed uncontrollably and slapped his knee. "Heeey, what was that for!" "THAT was for being late and leaving me alone with these idiots!" ("Excuse me, Roxas? Is THAT how you talk to your Superior?") Roxas took a few steps back and arched his back, his leg muscles tensing in preparation. Axel smirked and straightened himself out again, preparing himself for the second assault... "And THIS is for screwing up my hair!" Roxas lunged at Axel and threw his bag full of candy at Axel's head again, Axel ducking to avoid the shot just before it collided with his noggin. He crouched to the ground and swung his leg around in the second that Roxas was off-balance, his leg catching Roxas' wobbling one and sending him tumbling to the ground. "OOMF!"

"Hehe...nice try, kid." Axel swept Roxas' candy off the ground with a triumphant grin and secured it on his arm, Roxas rubbing his head and smiling underneath his hood behind him. "I usually win these, y'know!" "Not this time, apparently." Roxas went into another fit of laughter and abruptly stopped, his grin flipping into his usual disgruntled frown. "Hey, why are you so late, anyway?" Axel turned away and smiled knowingly at the neon lighted buildings. "Oh...I was just busy burning bridges."


	3. Real Friends help You Move the Bodies

Real friends help you move the bodies.

"How long have you been keeping this body lying around?"

"Less than a day, dude! What better time to throw a few bodies around than Halloween?"

Xaldin cocked a bushy eyebrow in disbelief and frowned while Xigbar continued to smile proudly. The fearless surfer/pirate/moron always had an expression too cocky for his own good. "If that's so, then how do you explain Roxas' continued existence?" Xigbar shrugged, undaunted, and continued to grin listlessly at the shining white Castle Oblivion slowly appearing up ahead out of the darkness. It was like some sort of looming ghost and it sent shivers down Xaldin's spine. "Hell if I know, man. That kid and his relationship with the Keyblade-wielder has always been beyond me!"

Fresh blood spilled over Xigbar and Xaldin's shoulders from the viciously deep cuts crossed all over Sora's legs and Xigbar shifted the second leg so that it brushed limply against his neck. Xaldin tried to look dignified even with uncontrolled whisps of Sora's dark brown hair blocking his view and tickling his nose. "Ah...AAAHHH...CHOO! Xigbar, this is ridiculous and uncomfortable..."

"Chillax, man. At least you aren't the one with the body's bloody wound in your ponytail!" Xigbar cackled heartily at his joke and pulled one of Sora's many zippers out of his ear. "Let's sit down and take a break, man, the castle isn't that far away and if we don't meet Larxene here like she asked us to, our asses are fried." Xaldin agreed with a silent head nod and they both collapsed onto the ground in a heap of blood and flesh and broken bones. Xigbar moved Sora's dead body so that it laid across his legs and jabbed his fingers at the boy's collarbone, a boastful air filling his voice.

"This is where I broke the kid's collarbone. He kept fighting, but his face was as white as a soldier nobody. You shoulda seen it! After that I moved onto here and crushed his kneecap..." Xigbar moved his hand over to Sora's leg and slapped his knee, which wriggled stiffly from the impact. "...and this is where I finished him off, hehe! All it took was one barb to the chest..." He pointed at the gaping hole in Sora's chest, the injury that caused his light blue eyes to film over and his skin to go hard and cold. Even Xaldin couldn't help but wrinkle his forehead and snarl in disgust. "You have problems, Xigbar. And aside from that, it isn't like you escaped unscathed either." Xigbar's smile dropped and his gloved hand immediately shot up to pat the long, bloody scar on his cheek. "Yeah, whatever. I still killed the Keyblader, which is more than I can say for you!"

"Why hello, boys."

They both turned sharply to the crisp and vindictive voice that cut through their conversation as swiftly as a sharpened steak knife. Both Xigbar and Xaldin frowned with displeasure and glared at the two blonde antenna sprouting out of their comrade's head. "Larxene. Fancy running into you here." Xaldin commented flatly. Larxene responded with laughter so high-pitched and shrill it could've killed a puppy. "Hahaha! You boys, as wonderfully hilarious as always." She came closer and closer to the threesome and finally took the time to look down at the dead body laying in their laps, her lips spreading into a smile as she clapped her hands together in front of her chest in sick delight. "Oh, what do we have here! A body?"

She swiftly made her way over to where they were huddled together on the tar road and shoved Xigbar and Xaldin aside, gently taking Sora's body up into her arms and leaning the boy's head against her chest. She rubbed her cheek against his chilled one and lightly ran her fingernails down his crimson red arm. "Oooh, you poor, poor, child..." Xigbar snorted at her usual drama while attempting to hide his twitching eye. He never understood her sadistic nature...was she like that even as a human, he wondered? "Cut the theatrics, Larxy, we're all happy about getting rid of the kid."

Larxene smiled to herself and slapped Sora's cheek with the back of her hand. "You haven't gotten rid of him yet, apparently..." Larxene responded brusquely, a well-timed reply that nearly sent Xigbar stumbling over his own coat. He crossed his arms indignantly and puffed his upper lip out, saying in his usual surfer-dude like drawl, "How would you know if he's dead or not, dude? There's no way to tell..."

"Come now, you can't possibly be so empty-headed." Larxene waited for the reply, but was met only with confused silence. Her face contorted and her eyebrows dipped into her forehead, her fingers tightening and twisting around Sora's spiked hair with frustration. "Roxas, you idiot! He's still here! That can only mean one thing: This boy isn't as dead as you think he is. I'd suggest that you leave the castle and quick."

Her final suggestion was lost on the dubious pair. They had bolted as soon as they realized that Sora would wake up eventually and angrier than ever, at that. As for Larxene, she continued the cradle the boy in her lap, twirling his keyblade around her hand and smiling maliciously at the stars. They would never know that she was behind it was all...the one who organized the groups? Larxene. The one who smooth-talked Roxas into leaving the organization? Larxene. The one who too the time to set up paths that would lead Roxas away from the castle so Axel could have his little fun time with Namine and also lead Xigbar and Xaldin toward Sora? Larxene, of course!

She couldn't wait to get back to the castle.

"Hey, where's Namine?"

THE END(?)

I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.:D I tried to make up for the last chapter (which I'm not happy with AT ALL, by the way) with making this one much cooler and more

HAVE A GHOOOOOULISH HALLOWEEN!


End file.
